The present invention relates to a procedure to obtain a magnetic plastic laminate and to the plastic laminate obtained through this procedure.
As is well known, the use of plastic laminates is very wide both as a covering material for furniture and internal decoration and for the production of panels for widely differing uses.
In certain particular cases there is a need to ready the laminate to allow the constraint put on it by objects equipped with permanent magnetism, which means that plastic laminate used as panels must be equipped with a thin sheet of metal or, as an alternative, with ferrous powders inserted in the plastic laminate composition.
This technique, although reaching the desired aim, brings with it the limitation of allowing application to the panels only of those objects which are magnetised. The aim of this present invention is that of obviating this inconvenience through a plastic laminate obtained using the traditional techniques but, thanks to its innovative composition, which can be magnetised so as to be able to constrain any object containing iron or iron alloy, thus avoiding magnetising of the object itself.